Who's is worse
by inviso-bella
Summary: Danny Fenton and Timmy Turner meet at the strangest of situations. Dark forces are at work to bring our duo to an end. will they conqure it or will they be consumed by it.


Hey I know I'm already working on my first fanfic but no one is reviewing so my hamsters don't have any fuel or inspiration to come up with ideas. I am writing this because I feel Timmy and Danny are in similar situations but everyone else can't decide is the victim of fate is. So I wanted to write a story about who truly has it worse. Who do you think will win this unfortunate contest? Post Phantom Planet Pre- Fairly odd pet (sorry I'm not familiar with Sparky yet though he does seem cool)

Quote: "life is hard but rocks are harder." by inviso-bella

Disclaimer: I in no form or fashion own Fairly odd parents or Danny Phantom. They are the wonderful works of Mr. Butch and Nicktoons thank you.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD.

Danny's POV

It's been 5 months since I saved the world from the Disasteroid and I finally managed to get away from my life. Fan-girls enough said my enemies for obvious reasons Skulker being true to his word has been chasing me every day for the past 4 months at the worst times. My parents keep being well not to be rude or disrespectful or anything but they are more annoying trying to help me than the time Jazz did. My Dad insists on helping me in the field and though he'd never purposely harm me he keeps wanting to test his seemingly harmless (NOT) inventions on me. My Mom is a different case she doesn't want me to fight ghost at all and makes my life (not that she knows it) harder by making me stay home and do useless chores that I get done in 5 minutes as Phantom. I also am hoping to get away from my girlfriend Sam Manson. I know it sound strange but she will kill me if she gets her hands on me because I missed 3 of our planed in advanced dates because I slept passed them. I know it was a stupid move but in my defense I was being chased and fighting off everything I mentioned earlier. To get away from it all (Except Sam I just want to get away from her so she can cool down) I would have hung out with Tucker but he's busy with his duties mayor of Amity Park until school starts and that's not till a week from now. I'm currently flying to Kansas to clear my mind. There will be nothing to distract me since there is nothing but fields there. As I fly I can't help but think out loud

"Sometimes I feel like the most miserable guy on earth."

End Danny's POV

FOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFOPFO

Timmy's POV:

I go up the half pipe at The Super Ultra Dangerous Skate Park of Death (S.U.S.P.D) not recommended for anyone 15 or younger but I have fairies so I can go. I do a perfect 180 with a spin trick and land perfectly. "Wow Timmy you've gotten way better" Cosmo (disguised as my helmet) tells me with a small hint of pride. "Poof poof" Poof (my skateboard) agrees in his words though how I understand him I don't know. "Yay you should after trying that dangerous stunt on this dangerous park 1,752 times." the sarcastic voice of Wanda (my padding) says. "Aww Wanda doesn't be like that I only got a scratch or two." I tell her reassuringly. "Only a scratch! Timmy you Broke your arm 2 times, your leg 4 times and had 27.4 concussion just today why if it wasn't for us well well..." she starts to rand as she scolds me. Alright so maybe my godparents did help me out by healing me but The S.U.S.P.D is totally worth it but to make her feel better I tell her we can go home. I run to the bathroom and wish us home. When we get there Wanda says Poof needs to be taken care of and she needs Cosmo's help. They poof in their fishbowl and leave alone for the next hour or so. I grab my crimson chin comic book and begin to think of what Wanda had told me "If it wasn't for us" I chuckle at how truthful that statement is. I once bothered to read the pamphlet I claimed to have never read but I did. It said that to obtain godparent/s the child must be at risk. Meaning that the child's future is at risk doing bad things or worse thinking the world is better without them except they don't get the privilege of wishing It away. The more at risk the child the greater chance of having more than one godparent. That is bitter-sweet knowledge bad because I'm at risk and super miserable but the good side is I have my fun-loving but idiotic godfather Cosmo, my nagging but caring godmother Wanda and my needy but wonderful god brother ( and one of my favorite wishes) Poof. I think of how happy I am because of them. I smile while thinking of all our adventures, the laughs, the crying, the near death/destruction of the world/universe/s good times good times. I love them and would do anything to keep them. I catch myself thinking ' sometimes I feel like the luckiest kid in the world to have fairies like mine." I smile at the thought when suddenly I hear a boom and I look up to see Jorgen Von Strangle toughest fairy in the universe standing there glaring at me "Turner I have news." he booms. Two words came to mind "Uh oh."

End Timmy's POV

Well that's the end of the chapter folks is it worth continuing you decide by you reviews. Just so you know I will post regularly with this story every first Friday of the month rather than your reviews well see how it works. If you feel I should change something or a character is OCC than tell me I will fix it. It will seem like a dark story at first but it will lighten up in the next chapter I promise. Also my story will not have any OC's except minor characters. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a happy holidays

INVISO-BELLA OUT


End file.
